


Ruby's New Sexdroid

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Domination, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby orders a sexdroid online, surprised when she first powers the android on and things go a bit haywire.





	Ruby's New Sexdroid

Ordering a custom made robot just to have sex with was something that certainly wasn’t an average thing to happen where Ruby lived, but having lived by herself in an apartment for the last year of her life was rather lonely on the poor girl. Though, she couldn’t help but feel a nervous sort of joy when her package arrived and she was finally able to open it. Dragging the massive box into her home, the excited crimsonette couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she popped it open and got a clear view of the white-haired beauty she had ordered herself. Grabbing her chin, the young woman looked over the android that was in front of her, making sure it was to the specifications she ordered before actually turning her on. “DD cup chest, thin frame, long white hair… A nice and thick cock, and with a collar with her name on it.~”

 

The silver-eyed girl smiled as she moved her hand over the collar and saw the name ‘Weiss’ engraved on it. “If the company did what I asked, she should already be programmed to know my name and a few things that I enjoy.” Reaching behind the white-haired beauty’s neck and pressing a button just above the android’s collar, Ruby watched as her new partner came to life before her. Deep down, part of her wished she had ordered some clothes for her robotic lover, but that was something that could easily be fixed another time. The woman took a step back and smiled as she watched Weiss’s bright blue eyes light up, the sex-droid stepping out of her container in silence as she looked her owner up and down. “Hey, Weiss!~” Sounding cheery as always, the crimsonette smiled at her new friend and partner, expecting a similar reaction.

 

“Would you be my new master, Ruby Rose?” Weiss’s eyes flickered a few times as she looked around the apartment she was standing in, her sensors taking in the surrounding area before falling back down on the crimsonette that story before her. When she watched the girl in front of her nod, something clicked in the white-haired girl’s programming that made her pupils shrink for a moment. “Would Master like to be pleasured, now?” The programming that coursed through her told her that the answer was going to be yes, prompting her cock to stand at attention between her legs as she took another step closer toward the woman that bought her.   
  
“W-What? You just arrived and you already want to…? Sorry, Weiss, but I’m not in the mood.” The crimsonette sighed softly as she brought a hand to her head, ready to hear a quiet whine or small protest from the android. However, when she watched the white-haired beauty in front of her step forward and almost stomp her foot, a sense of fear sparked inside of her, causing her to take another step back. “W-Weiss…? What are you doing?”   
  
“I just want to please Master Ruby. That’s all.~” The android’s voice slurred a bit as she took another step closer to her new owner, a soft gasp leaving her as she watched the woman jump back in surprise. “Why do you run from me? This is why you bought me, isn’t it?” Taking another step, the white-haired girl watched as her owner took another step away, turning her body as if she was ready to actually run around the room and get away from her.   
  
“Weiss… I think there’s a slight malfunction in your systems. Maybe I should send you back, yeah? Make sure things are alright before we…” Ruby’s voice fell flat as she turned around and dashed across the room to get away from her sex-droid, not having expected this to happen at all and not sure how to properly stop it from continuing other than to turn her off. But, to do that, she’d had to get close enough to reach that button again. Her silver eyes widened as she watched the Weiss run after her, trying to catch her. Her gaze was locked on Weiss’s magnificent body moving about as she ran, causing her to be off guard by just a bit when the white-haired girl caught up to her. Once again, she turned and ran in the other direction, running into the hallway of her home an try and hide from her.   
  
Unfortunately, every step she took, the android was right behind her, a slightly twisted and broken look in her eyes. With each and every step Weiss took, both her breasts and her cock would sway to and fro as she chased after her master, only wanting to catch and please her the young woman. “Please don’t run, Master Ruby. My directives say that I must please you however I am able and as often as I am able to.” Popping her head into the crimsonette’s bedroom, the white-haired girl was able to see the woman that bought her hiding on the other side of the bed, essentially trapping herself with nowhere to actually go. Walking into the room, the blue-eyed girl quickly closed and locked the door behind herself, making sure that the girl had no way to get out. “Master, Ruby.~”   
  
The crimsonette almost flinched at the mention of her name. “I swear, if I had thought you’d turn on me and try to hunt me down, I would’ve had the company program you differently…” With fear in her heart and that gorgeous body still on her mind, the silver-eyed girl hopped onto the bed to try and run across it and make her way out of the room when Weiss got close enough. However, instead of getting away, Ruby was immediately grabbed by her hair and pulled to the floor, her face ended up right next to Weiss’ feet with a quiet and scared noise escaping her. “Weiss, I am your master and I command you to-”   
  
“When it comes to sex, I have been programmed to take on the role of Master until a safety word has been said. Do you remember the safety word?” Weiss lifted her foot up to Ruby’s face and licked her lips as she waited for an answer, her memory banks saying that her new owner enjoyed being dominated on top of having a foot fetish. It was the perfect combo for her to be able to do what she was programmed for properly, a smile coming to her face as she watched the silver-eyed girl slowly purse her lips to kiss the android’s foot. “I’ll assume that you do but you just don’t want to say anything. You have my permission to kiss my foot, Dolt.”

 

Ruby looked up at the white-haired girl, wondering where the nickname came from for a moment, remembering that she had asked Weiss call her that when taking on the dominant role, having gotten it from an old friend. “Y-Yes, ma’am…” Leaning forward and taking a gentle hold of the android’s foot, the crimsonette realized that it was indeed a lovely foot and one simply worth the attention that something deep inside of her craved giving it. Pulling it a bit closer to her lips, the young woman placed a few soft kisses along the top of it, gasping as she watched her android suddenly kick her foot up at a ninety degree angle to show the bottom of it. Clean and pristine, as if it was freshly washed. Once again, the owner placed a few kisses along the underside of her android’s foot, loving the fact that it actually felt like real flesh against her lips and not something synthetic and fake.

 

Weiss couldn’t stop herself from humming and giggling as she watched her owner leave kiss after kiss onto her foot, a devious smile coming to her lips. “Lick it, Dolt.~” Almost immediately, the crimsonette did as she was told, making the blue-eyed robot incredibly excited and happy, her cock twitching with each slow and adoring lick that was placed upon her skin. Putting that foot down, she quickly picked up the other one, looking down to see the young woman looking up at her a bit curiously. “You can’t worship one foot and call it quits. You have to appreciate both of them for what they are.”   
  
The androids words were so soft and sincere, making the crimsonette shudder just a bit with compliance and repeat the process she had for the other foot. A few loving and adoring kisses on the top before pointing the foot toward the ceiling above her and kissing the bottom. After a moment or two, the silver-eyed girl looked up at the white-haired beauty that stood over her, dragging her tongue along the soft foot that was in her face, happy to see a spark of lust in the android’s eyes despite the situation she was in. At the very least, the girl’s core programming was just fine.

 

After she was satisfied with the performance given to her, Weiss brought her other foot to the floor and picked Ruby up by her shoulders, dropping her onto her soft bed and turning her around so her head was hanging off the side of the bed. “Now it’s my turn.~” Being programmed with a foot fetish in mind meant that the white-haired girl had a taste for it as well, making her hum as she grabbed her owner’s foot and brought it to her lips, leaning forward just enough to not risk injuring the young woman. Fortunately, her cock simply hovered in the other girl’s face as she placed the same amount of alluring kisses on the top and sides of her Master’s foot.

 

The crimsonette couldn’t help but gasp with each kiss that was placed on her foot, loving just how soft the company had made Weiss’ lips feel. It was almost like she was a real girl that just had some engineering in her system. Though, that didn’t stop her from getting wet and craving more love than what she was currently getting, gasping as she felt the white-haired girl’s tongue travel along her foot now as well. It was a heavenly feeling that only got better when her other foot was gently grabbed and moved closer to the android’s lips, a soft and very quiet moan leaving her lips when the blue-eyed girl took her time licking and kissing her other foot.

 

On the other hand, Weiss was enjoying herself far more than she should, her grip on the girl’s foot getting a bit tighter as she took one of her toes into her mouth, sucking on it and humming, relishing in the quiet moan that left her owner. Pulling back with a smile, the white-haired girl placed another kiss on Ruby’s foot before letting it fall to the bed with a smile. “There.~ You have been tended to and I have to say… I’d love to get another taste when the time is right.” The sex-droid slowly wrapped her fingers around the base of her cock and pointed it toward Ruby’s face instead of letting it stand at attention any longer. “I think it’s time for you to fulfill your duties and start worshipping my cock, Dolt.~”

 

Ruby gasped quietly as she felt the cockhead poke against her cheek, knowing she was in no place to get out or run, especially with how turned on she was after the foot worship she had just gone through. It had been years since anyone had touched her feet and her new android had gone as far as to enjoy every moment of it, making her smile without realizing it as she slowly opened her mouth to take in Weiss’ cock. However, another gasp left her as she felt the android pull her cock away, a cheeky smirk on her lips. “W-Weiss…?”   
  
“I asked you to worship it, not just show it attention. Take it slow and enjoy the time I’m giving you with it.~” Weiss chuckled as she pressed her hips forward and gently ground her shaft against the young woman’s soft cheek, groaning quietly from the feeling of it. “You’ll do a good job, won’t you?~” Of course, the white-haired girl wouldn’t give her a choice but to do a good job about this, a soft hum rumbling in her throat as she felt Ruby’s tongue drag along the side of her shaft, a gasp leaving her as a sudden kiss being placed on the tip. “That’s a good girl. Keep it up and you’ll get a treat that you’re going to love. Mistress promises you that.~”

 

Nodding with a bit of confidence, the silver-eyed girl dragged her tongue along the side of her mistress’s cock with a bit of a delighted smile, more than willing to delve into something like this as she wrapped a hand around the base of the blue-eyed girl’s cock and slowly stroke it. Each and every action she made was to make sure that Weiss enjoyed herself and loved what she was doing, especially as she crooked her head up a little bit and began to swirl her tongue around the white-haired android’s long cock. Ruby quickly closed her eyes and sighed with joy at the flavor of her new partner’s cock, happy that with her malfunction, the robot was still being relatively gentle with her.   
  
Weiss was loving everything that Ruby was doing to her, groaning and moaning quietly as her cock was worshipped just like she had asked for. However, a loud moan left the busty girl’s lips as she felt her owner’s sweet and soft lips wrap around her shaft, forming a tight seal as she began to move her head back and forth and suck on her cock. “Mmm. Such a lovely and welcoming mouth you have, Dolt.~ Now I can see why you ordered me with such a gorgeous cock.” The white-haired beauty smirked and slowly grabbed one of the girl’s thighs, lifting her leg just as high as she did before with the intent to show the crimsonette’s feet some love once again. Leaning forward, the blue-eyed android loved and relished in the quiet gag and moan that left the silver-eyed girl’s throat when she incidentally pushed further down into her throat. Taking a quick look down, the sexdroid could see the slight bulge forming in her owner’s throat as she had forced every inch of her cock into the young woman’s throat.

 

Gagging quietly and letting her throat sputter around the thick cock that had made its home in her throat, Ruby wasn’t against the feeling of a tongue swirling between her toes as she continued to do her best with her mistress’s cock. Purposefully starting to swallow around the thick member, the silver-eyed girl was rewarded with the feeling of her white-haired lover sucking on her toes and giving her the perfect foot worship that she didn’t even know she really wanted. Soft moans and groans rumbled in her throat as the busty girl’s soft tongue skillfully played with her feet, pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm she didn’t expect she could have just from sucking someone off and having her feet played with.

 

Though, that didn’t stop Weiss from grabbing her other foot and doing the same, opening her mouth as much as she could and taking in as much of the crimsonette’s foot as she could. Happily using her ability to not need oxygen, the white-haired girl dragged her tongue along every responsible spot of the silver-eyed girl’s foot as she could, making sure to pay attention to which spots got the most positive feedback from the young woman. Pulling her mouth away and looking back down to see Ruby slowly bobbing her head back and forth, the android couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. “Keep going, Dolt. I want to reward you properly for your hard work… And you’re unusually delicious feet.~” Bringing a finger to her lips, the robot couldn’t help but giggle again as her owner started moving faster, working toward that reward she was promised.   
  
However, what Ruby hadn’t expected was to feel the android’s hands fall on her modest chest, squeezing with and playing with her breasts through her clothing. Of course, louder and more muffled moans left her as a result, forcing her to pull back and gasp desperately for much needed air a moment or two later. Opening her eyes and looking up at the white-haired girl, it was easy to see the beauty she seemed to just simply carry about herself, making the crimsonette’s heart skip a beat. “Wow…” Almost as if on queue, something urged her to start sucking on the blue-eyed girl’s cock once again, letting out an elated and happy gasp as she felt a thick rope of cum land on her tongue, almost immediately catching how it tasted like strawberries to her.   
  
Weiss watched as her owner’s eyes opened and gazed at her, like she was silently asking why. “You programmed me to have your favorite food be strawberries and paid extra to have things like this be…. Natural for me… So, the Schnee Production Company gave me strawberry flavored cum! It should all be in the manual that’s in my packaging.~” The white-haired girl started bucking her hips back and forth before finally letting out a few more ropes of cum, not wanting to let on that she had complete and utter control about how much she came, or how her cum was actually fertile during certain times of the month.   
  
The young woman happily swallowed down every drop of cum that entered her mouth, going as far as to give her robot’s cock an appreciative kiss when it finally retreated from past her lips. “Thank you, Mistress! It was delicious!~” That was definitely something she was going to have to check with the manual when she had the time to do so, even though she wasn’t sure when that would be when she was quickly spun around on the bed and was forced on her back with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. “Um…. Weiss…? What’s going on…?”   
  
“Copulation, Ruby. If you wanted to mate, I’d be happy to do so. But for now, I must mold your pussy to the shape of my cock to maximize your pleasure when we have sex!~” The white-haired girl seemed too cheerful as she lifted her owner’s legs in the air and over her own shoulders, leaving the crimsonette’s pussy fully exposed for her to see and access however she wanted. But, instead of fussing over special positions or what would be the most pleasurable thing for Ruby, Weiss instead pushed forward and buried each and every inch of her cock inside of the young woman, making her scream out in sheer pleasure from it. Turning her head, the blue-eyed girl once again started to place adoring and loving kisses on the soles of her owner’s feet, happily humming to herself as she dragged her tongue along the same spot, earning a loud moan of approval from the silver-eyed girl.

 

On the other hand, Ruby was in a blissful heaven right now as she was stuffed to what felt like the brim with Weiss’ cock, groaning and throwing her head side to side as her feet were shown love once again.”Oh, god, Weiss!~ Don’t stop!” The crimsonette began to instinctively buck her hips up and down, trying to get every ounce of pleasure that she possibly could as her orgasm slowly started to fade away with the lack of movement between them. “Fuck me, Weiss… Please fuck your owner.~”   
  
“Oh, but of course, Dolt. But, do your best to remember your place.~” The white-haired girl chuckled as she gently bit and nibbled on the girl’s foot, earning a low grown and growl from her and a quiet ‘yes, mistress’ to show compliance. “Good girl. I’m going to start moving now.” Bringing her hand to Ruby’s stomach, Weiss couldn’t help but smile and slowly rock her hips back and forth, more than happily pushing forward and starting to fuck her owner. Of course, she only relished in and loved each and every moan, whine, and whimper that left the crimsonette, especially as she slowly pulled her hips back and those whimpers became ones of desperation and need.

 

Throwing her head back and arching her back almost every time she was thrust into, the young woman couldn’t help but smile and bite her lip to try and keep herself from being too loud. Whimpers became muffled moans and muffled moans turned into barely muffled screams as the android’s thrusts only got faster and faster by the second, the feeling of her inner walls being stretched and molded into the perfect shape to the cock being far too pleasurable. Holding her arms in the air, the crimsonette got exactly what she wanted as Weiss leaned down and tested her flexibility as well, putting Ruby’s knees on either side of her head as she captured the android’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Everything felt far too good to not love the small sparks of pain that were mixing in with the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through her, the young woman’s moans beginning to slip through with each kiss the two shared.   
  
Though, Weiss had other plans for her dolt of an owner, groaning as she pulled back and let the crimsonette’s legs fall over the edge of the bed, leaving her lying there and staring up at her. “Are you ready, Dolt? I think you’ve done a fantastic job and earned this creampie. Wouldn’t you agree?” Of course, before even letting the young woman answer her, the white-haired girl grabbed onto the silver-eyed girl’s hips and slammed her hips forward a few times as hard as she could without doing any harm to Ruby. Letting out a loud and almost musical moan, the blue-eyed girl came inside of the young woman, dumping rope after rope after thick and potent rope of cum into the girl’s womb until her body just couldn’t handle any more of it. “Oh my! I thought you’d be able to hold more than that.~” The android smirked as she watched her own cum starting to leak from Ruby’s pleasantly abused hole, stopping her orgasm and slowly pulling out of the other girl’s pussy.

 

Closing her eyes and giving into the pleasure that suddenly spiked inside of her, everything blacked out for the crimsonette. She passed out right then and there from a sensory overload, leaving herself readily available for anything the android wanted to do to her.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When Ruby finally woke up a few hours later, her mind back together and her body feeling like it was on cloud nine, she opened her eyes and stared out the window in her room. “Man… What a crazy dream… I thought my sexdroid came early and she fucked me until I passed out… Why would I think of that?” Bringing a had to her head, a soft sigh left the crimsonette’s lips before she tried to get out of bed. A sharp gasp left her lips as she realized that she couldn’t move, someone’s arms being wrapped around her and keeping her in place. Turning her head, she was greeted with the sight of Weiss staring at her with a delighted smile. “Oh no…”   
  
“Welcome back, Master Ruby! Would you like to continue with our sex now? You mysteriously fell asleep last time, and I thought you’d like to have a bit more fun! I waited patiently for you to wake up!~” Weiss couldn’t help but smile as she leaned forward and placed a happy kiss on the crimsonette’s lips, earning a meek and slightly scared whimper from Ruby. “Awe! Don’t be scared, Master! I promise that you’ll love every second of what I have in store for you!~” It seemed Mistress Weiss wasn't going to let this malfunction go anywhere.


End file.
